


[Podfic] Attachment Issues Written by Elenothar

by Peckishdragon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff warning, Graves is the new designated beast babysitter, M/M, Mutual Protectiveness, Newt is delighted, Podfic, and so is the whole department
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peckishdragon/pseuds/Peckishdragon
Summary: Five times one of Newt’s creatures hitched a ride to work with Graves, and one time he took them along on purpose.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. The Bowtruckle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Attachment Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181330) by [Elenothar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenothar/pseuds/Elenothar). 



Many thanks to Elenothar for giving me permission to podfic this amazing story! 

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ol7u5e9zr6k9jdm/01_Attachment_Issues.mp3/file)

[Drive ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=14mi5XnbkyKxsb1P0hvWl-v5AgjhT7q0s)


	2. The Niffler

Thanks everybody who has taken the time to listen to this podfic! Extra shout outs to those who came back and left a word of encouragement and/or Kudos. Ya'll rock! I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2 of Elenothar's amazing story! 

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fl9muu18etke6ju/02_Attachment_Issues.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Kk70-4APp1odSBChfLEMOIxi-b8RaArv/view?usp=sharing)


	3. The Occamy

Thanks, as always for permission to podfic from Elenothar! Many thanks for the comments and kudos!

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/85v3x2aazm1awz5/03_Attachment_Issues.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1g8r0BaP1k8Q5wu_G_YqAj3Bowt7IytMr)


	4. The Demiguise

Thanks to Elenothar for permission to podcast (as always!!) And thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos! 

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gb8jevsp96jkpki/04_Attachment_Issues.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1i9KNMiWohAF-wxrz-9_Rnk7u7QhoiPfs/view?usp=sharing)


	5. The Swooping Evil

Thanks so much for listening! I'll be posting Chapter 5 and 6 tonight so make sure you grab both! Many thanks as always to Elenothar for permission to podfic! 

[Mediafire ](https://www.mediafire.com/file/larub5aapptzaft/05_Attachment_Issues.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wszFgx8YPQant8sk74gTrRC2hBqK7Ff6/view?usp=sharing)


	6. +1 Nundu

Thanks so much for listening! I'll be posting Chapter 5 and 6 tonight so make sure you grab both! Many thanks as always to Elenothar for permission to podfic! 

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2cluj37s5gr57r1/06_Attachment_Issues.mp3/file)

[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14JmHZRVkcMivuIdWghmp1O1Qaex4e-RB/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
